


Teeth

by RebelVakarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelVakarian/pseuds/RebelVakarian
Summary: Ravenous- hungry- down right lewd were the sounds that spilled from the Inquisitor's lips. Wanting and begging for a salvation that only he could offer her. That only his body could wantonly give.





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've been sitting on this one for a couple of months now. I've been having some really rough family things going on here lately so I really didn't think this would ever get finished, yet here we are! This is a simple smut filled Cullen/Inquisitor one shot.
> 
> As always please take note I have the learning disability, dyslexia, but that any and all helpful criticism is welcome! Also kudos and comments are so very much appreciated! So without further introduction I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> *Disclaimer* I do not own anything.

A stream of moonlight cascaded down from the weather beaten holes in the tower's roof; its pale embrace bathing the two bodies below in a warm pale light. The silence of the calm evening only interrupted by the softest of cries that echoed off the poorly aged walls. 

The Commander’s teeth skated over her tanned flesh; the heat of his breath threatening to unravel the women underneath. 

“Cullen!” The Inquisitor begged his name, pressing up against him. Her long slender legs dancing in between his as his stiffening member brushed delicately over her soft mound. His strong arms holding her fast to his chest as they rocked their hips in time with the other.

“Do- Do you want this?” he grunted; every fiber within him screaming for a release.

“Please-” Talessa sat abruptly drawing him up with her. Her lips locking with his as explicit moans crept their way from his throat. 

With a slight feverish motion Cullen’s hand fumbled, gripping his length. All too eager was he to placate her whims. But an eternity seemed to pass within the span of a heartbeat for he toiled blindly. His excitement overwhelming and consuming all his thoughts. 

Finally the Inquisitor offered him her guidance, and at last he was granted mercy; sinking himself deep within her. Soliciting a down right carnal response in turn from the pair.

“Maker!” Cullen yowled gripping tightly to Talessa’s thigh for support. His hips sputtering sporadically of their own accord, desperately upon hope trying to inch himself deeper within her heat.

The Inquisitor gasped, her nails biting deeply into the flesh of his back as she whimpered and pleaded for all that he had left to give. Her own hips desperately searching for perches as her arm clasped like a vice around his neck.

“Don’t stop-“ Her breath caught in her throat as she bucked against him. Her back braced by the headboard. “Ahh!”

Ravenous- hungry- down right lewd were the sounds that spilled from the Inquisitor's lips. Wanting and begging for a salvation that only he could offer her. That only his body could wantonly give. And vicious was the way she craved him. Every touch, every sigh, clawing its way inside his chest and leaving only the desire within him to give her what she sought. Her very breath seemed to call for him or reach out to him, rather. And maybe, in a way he dare not fathom quiet yet, his own did the same to her. After all it wasa a desire only to be known by her, and being one only she could see and so effortlessly and vehemently pick apart. 

But, it was a thought to be pondered for a different time. The call for relief was deafening and Cullen could not be bothered by other things. Only, but by the grace of the Maker himself could he be parted from her now.

Pace quickening and the Inquisitor’s unyielding spurs halted, Cullen tipped himself over the knife's edge just in the same instant as Talessa’s body gave way, quivering, and pulsating around his cock as it throbbed hard as stone. His seed was now spent, seeking its way into her so lovingly tight folds.

The last breath of a dying man, and suddenly the Commander shot upright! Soaking and drenched in sweat, his chest heaving as he swung blindly.

Where was he?! Where was- His sleep riddled eyes could not see. S-She was here- She had just been here! He searched, but nothing? 

Momenterally stricken, Cullen dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. His addled mind beginning the long endeavor of piecing together what had just happened.

He- He had been dreaming? The thought bewildered him. Seconds before he would have sworn that she was right beside him, breathless, eyes heavy with sleep, and the look he so adored painted across her sun kissed features.

But no... He was not wrong. The previous day’s interactions flooded back to him in a flurry. She had left for Empire Du Lion... and she was not expected to return within a fortnight. 

Cullen sighed. How foolish was he to have made such a mistake. Unnerved still, he fell back into the downey pillows. Both of his calloused hands coming to grasp at golden locks. He felt breathless and uneasy, and it took more concentration that he cared to admit to try and steadied the rhythm of his racing heart.

Moments passed in silence, quiet contemplation the only repreve. It was longer yet before he realized the beads of sweat pooling at the nape of his neck. 

“Mhm,” he banishing them away. Grateful for a lack of clothing if not just this once.

There had been word of Talessa’s travels sent by raven and brought to him. Her journey appeared to be faring well. Good weather. Little Red Templar excursion so far. Albeit, she had let on to some complaint from a companion she had elected to take with her, but in the grander scheme of things it was nothing if not what she expected. Cullen couldn't help, but to chuckle in the dark though, picturing the exasperated expression she'd no doubt had while relaying the information to paper. 

He thought of her fondly awhile longer before sitting up once more. The night air pleasant against his heated skin. If he tried very hard he could even pretend the stickiness of the sheets at his feet were do to condensation and not.. other fluids.

But he elected not to think of that further, instead finding a small pleasure in the fact that the day before had been the first time the Inquisitor had written to him directly. Not just a field report, but to convey she missed him and that, though she’d only been gone a short time, her thoughts often traveled back to Skyhold, to him.

It pleased him deeply, and he could not fight the beginnings of a smile that played upon his scared lips, but he was also troubled by this. He often wondered as to if she knew. If she knew how he longed to feel her hand upon his. It was undeniable to him, of course, but he worried yet if she realized how rarely a moment went by without her worried eyes, the color of emeralds, captivated his mind. 

Perhaps, if he didn't think himself daft, he’d have told her all these things already, and more. Much more...

But again, as it were, it was all thoughts for another time. The sun had begun to creep through the worn holes in the walls, and if he stayed lost in thought any longer, he'd surely be late for the ever busy mornings of Skyhold. 

So without further interruption the Commander of the Inquisition’s forces arose from his bed and dressed for the day ahead. And it would only be he who knew if he pause for a moment, just once or twice, to speak quietly to himself the three little words that ever so evaded him in the Inquisitor’s presence.


End file.
